Foursome
by ziva2012
Summary: It's one of those Sam lookalike stories, folks! And poor Jack is beside himself trying to keep up with the Carters. I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness. Of course there's a lot of smut thrown in for those of you who like that sort of thing. *snort* I hope you enjoy this story from my 2007 file.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The SGC had been in lock-down for the past twenty-four hours now, but that wasn't what was really getting under Col. Jack O'Neill's skin the most. It was true he got bored pretty fast when his team was not on the mission duty roster….which they hadn't been for forty-eight hours now...but the real problem was more than ordinary boredom! You see, normally when Jack was bored, he could go hang out in Carter's lab and irritate the heck out of her, or he could go hang out with Teal'c in the gym, or even visit Daniel's office where he knocked around, quite literally, until the man literally begged him to leave.

No, this time was very different and much worse for Jack, because there was no one to pester. Teal'c was away visiting Ry'ac, and Daniel was in Denver at an archaeology symposium. The lucky bastards probably had no idea what was going on down here!

Oh, did I mention that Carter was not in her lab? Why, you ask? Because Carter…well, actually ithe Carters/i …all four of them….were all in the briefing room with General Hammond.

It had all begun the day before when an unexpected incoming wormhole had surprised SGC personnel. It had been followed by another and another, and each time only one traveler arrived through the gate. But here was the real kicker…all three of the travelers were the same person…well, sort of the same person. That is to say they were all Sam Carter! Somehow, as Jack understood it…which he didn't really…all of these Carters were from parallel universes. And exactly how they'd gotten here to this universe was what they were currently arguing about.

Jack had been sitting in on the discussion for quite a while, and by now he was feeling very uncomfortable. General Hammond, who decided to stretch his legs, tapped Jack on the shoulder and suggested he join him for coffee in the commissary. Jack was grateful, since he hadn't been able to tear himself away from the sound coming from four sets of perfect Carter lips. Hearing four Carters speaking techno-babble at the same time had quadrupled the usual arousing effect on his libido. In fact, when Jack stood up, he realized he could barely walk! Pulling his green shirt down over his groin, he somehow managed to limp alongside his CO.

"It's an old knee injury," Jack lied as they walked side-by-side down the hallway toward the elevator. George Hammond just chuckled Once they arrived upstairs at the commissary, he and Jack got in line at the coffee maker, each getting themselves a cup of the strong-smelling brew. Jack hated the foul tasting sludge that the base cook tried to pass off as coffee, but right now it would give him something to take his mind off his not-so-little problem. He opened two of those little half and half containers and poured them into his cup before joining the General at a table.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't see any other alternative but to allow the Carters to work on this problem until a solution can be found. Hopefully they will figure out a way to get back home soon, and we can get back to business as usual around here," George said sensibly, as he sipped his coffee.

"I sure hope so, Sir, because I have to tell you that I'm beginning to go stir crazy, bonkers, wacko! And I really need to get out of here…away from all of those… I just need to get out, Sir!"

"Jack, I know this is hard on you."

"You have no idea, Sir." Jack thought that _hard_ truly didn't describe what his nether regions were experiencing since those women had arrived. I mean come on! One Carter spouting techno-babble was reason for a hard-on, but four of them at the same time was grounds for a climax of epic proportions...followed by what Jack was certain would be a stroke that would either kill him or paralyze him for the rest of his life!

"Oh, I think I do, Jack. I may be old, but I'm not dead or blind. I know how you feel about Major Carter. I was in love once myself, you know." The General smiled and then bowed his head and chuckled. Jack was shocked, but he quickly found his voice.

"Uh...Sir, I assure you there isn't anything improper going on between Carter and me!" Jack sputtered.

"I know that son. That's not what I meant. Let's just say that I appreciate what you've both sacrificed for your country…even your planet. Hell, we all do! Jack, I think it's about time I told you that the President and I have discussed an alternate plan, for when you two can't deal with things as they are any more."

"An alternate plan? You and the President? ...as in of these United States?" Jack asked, incredulously. His face only revealed half of the shock and surprise he was feeling. Was he dreaming, or had Hammond just told him that the President of the United States knew about his feelings for Sam?

"Yes, Son, none other. President Hayes is quite fond of both of you, you know. And actually it was he who suggested the plan to me."

Jack shook his head and coughed nervously. Maybe he was just dreaming. Yah, that was it; Teal'c had hit him in the head while they were sparring and knocked him out cold, and all this was in his imagination! Jack closed his eyes tightly and opened them again slowly. Hammond was still sitting across from him, so Jack decided to see what else this apparition had to tell him.

"So, General, what is this alternate plan?" Jack asked curiously, wondering when the President had become such a big fan of his. He wasn't even sure he'd voted for the man!

"No, Jack, I'm not at liberty to tell you the details just yet...not until the time comes. Just know that the plan will be there for the two of you, when you're ready."

"But what about the election, Sir? What if the President doesn't get re-elected?"

"The plan has been approved by the Joint Chiefs, Jack. It'll still be there, even if Hayes isn't President. Now, you go back to work. I'm still waiting on those reports on your last two missions, you know. Maybe knowing that things aren't so hopeless will make your job here at the SGC a little easier," Hammond added, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure it will, Sir! Thank you, Sir! And I'll get those reports to you by the end of the day! I promise!"

Jack breezed out of the commissary as though he were walking on a cloud. But he was still having trouble believing it. Was it possible that he and Carter would be together one day? And could that day be closer than he'd ever imagined? He had dreamed about it...wished for it even...but he never truly believed there would be a way for them to be together, at least not while he was still young enough to show her how much he loved her. And that was why these daily hard-ons were just so upsetting. Many days, when willing it away wouldn't work, he'd had to jerk off in the shower. At times like those he felt like his youth and vitality, and their future was spiraling down that damned shower drain! Well, maybe that would change soon!

Jack had gone back to his office, happier than he'd been in a long time. He even worked on those reports he'd been putting off. And by the end of the day the reports were finished and his future looked bright, and he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was on his way to the commissary for dinner, when he was joined by his Sam Carter, who came strolling up to him from a side corridor. Jack could easily tell it was Sam by the green BDUs with the symbol for Earth on her shirt sleeve. The other Carters were all dressed differently, two in civilian attire and one in a brown uniform that reminded Jack of the outfits women wore during WWII. Not that he was around back then, but he'd seen plenty of photos from that era.

"Going to dinner?" she asked as she fell into step alongside him.

"Yah, thought I might as well. Nothing in the fridge at home," he replied. "Join me?"

"I'd like that, if you don't mind?" she replied companionably.

"Of course I don't mind!" he said aloud, but his wicked brain was screaming at her. 'Are you fucking kidding me!? You can sit on my lap! Then I'm gonna slip it to yah, and you can rock that sweet little ass until we both get off,' he thought vulgarly.

They kept on walking, finally getting into the elevator. Keeping one hand on the bottom of his shirt front, Jack pushed the button and the door closed, shutting the two of them in the small enclosure. The elevator was empty except for them, and he was sorely tempted to tackle her and pin her to the floor while he shoved his dick between her legs. 'Yah, that would be a very memorable first time for her, wouldn't it, you idiot!' his alter ego criticized him.

Jack dragged his mind back to their conversation, such as it was. The truth was that not only didn't he mind having dinner with her, he was grateful for the opportunity to sit with her...to just be in her presence for a while, the pathetic fool that he was. He looked around the floor and at their feet, trying to take his mind off the growing ache between his legs. And in the small enclosed space he began to notice something else. He could also tell this was his Sam by her smell, which invaded his head like an aphrodisiac, winding its way through his body until it gripped him by the balls. Jack swallowed hard and pushed the pain to the back recesses of his mind. Then he gritted his teeth and called on his black ops training to help him calm down as he glanced sideways, studying Sam's facial expression. Oh, oh! All was not well in Carterville! He could tell by her set jaw that she wasn't in a very good mood. He could always sense how she was feeling, and sometimes he even knew what was bothering her. This was definitely one of those times.

"What is it? You four Carters having trouble getting along?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk. He had heard them going at each other earlier that day, and he knew how stubborn and opinionated Sam could be. He didn't doubt that her doppelgangers were equally as stubborn, and he found it amusing that Sam was finding herself at odds with…well, herself! Jack thought it was hilarious, but he had a feeling that Sam wouldn't appreciate the humor he saw in the situation, so he decided to feign concern, less she turn her anger on him. Oops, too late!

"You think this is funny, don't you, Sir?" Sam asked, but her tone told him she already knew the answer. The elevator had arrived at level three and he waited while Sam stepped out into the corridor. He followed closely behind and then brought his steps parallel to hers, although with his current disadvantage and her long legs, it wasn't an easy task

"No, Carter, not funny," he said, but Jack snickered. He hadn't meant to, but it just slipped out. "Well, yah, maybe I do find it a little funny. But I feel sorry for you Carters too, and I wouldn't wanna be in your boots for anything! I mean it must be terrible having to listen to all of that techno-babble all day long, especially when their theories don't agree with yours."

"Well, that's not the worst of it. Apparently the President has ordered the General to remove the lock-down order as of zero 700 tomorrow. He says we're wasting the tax payers' dollar by shutting the program down, while my other selves try and figure out how to get back to their respective homes."

"But won't that mean less time for you to work on the problem?" he asked as they entered the commissary. Sam stood beside him as he grabbed two trays from the stack of clean ones at the end of the long row of stainless steel serving tables. He handed Sam one tray, and then got into the chow line, nodding for her to go first. He was always a perfect gentleman around Sam, and besides, walking behind her gave Jack a chance to check out that sweet six of hers! He put his tray down on the round metal bars and took the opportunity to glance down at her ass. How was it possible that a woman's ass could look so sweet in BDUs? His groin contracted with pain, and he almost regretted that one glance. Almost. God, he had it bad!

Sam continued talking, although by now Jack's mind was definitely elsewhere. "Yes, it will. But the President says it's either we get back to work, or he'll have the congress breathing down his neck over budget issues again. And he really can't have that this year, so close to election time. So for now, my duplicates are stuck here," Sam finished her thoughts on the matter and began paying attention to the selections offered for dinner that day.

Jack let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that he was happy the other Carters were stuck here, it was that he was thankful he would be getting back to work soon...away from all the excess Carters!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jack and Sam had just arrived at the commissary for dinner. This was an unheard of event, since their teammates usually joined them. Several pairs of eyes turned to watch the two members of the SGC's elite team as they got into the serving line. But when Sam looked around, all eyes were focused elsewhere. She sighed.

"I wonder what Hammond will do with them?" Jack asked as he reached out to take a plate wrapped in clear plastic. Jack couldn't imagine four Carters living and working on base, and the idea had his mind in a tizzy...even more so than usual.

"I don't know yet, but it's pretty clear he can't just let them go off on their own...not to mention that the NID would never allow it. Until we can find a way to get them home, they are our responsibility." By 'our' Jack knew she meant all of them...everyone in charge of the SGC, him included.

Sam's hand touched the sandwich plate at exactly the same instant, and being as it held the only remaining tuna salad sandwich, Jack let go and allowed Sam to have it. He took a piece of chocolate cake and placed it on his tray, along with a chef salad. Then he added two small packets of Ranch dressing to his tray and a bowl of blueberry Jell-O to hers, and then they moved along.

"We can share the sandwich, Sir," she said with a smile, and Jack felt a familiar stirring in his groin...one that made him very nervous. It wasn't so bad when they were on missions, where he had plenty of things to distract him and miles to walk off his erection. And on most days spent on base, after listening to Sam at a briefing or listening to her talk about her latest discovery in her lab, all he had to do was run to the showers and take a cold one to deflate his hard-on. But now they were about to have dinner together with no Daniel or anything else to distract him. They were here sharing food, sharing chit chat, and he couldn't just rush off and take a shower, no matter how hard things got! So Jack gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on other things, like his long-dead, favorite dog, his old granny who lived all alone on her farm in upper Minnesota. Oh! ...and paying the tab for their dinner! He quickly pulled out a twenty and handed it across Sam's shoulder to the man ringing up their selections.

"Hers in on me," he said, but Sam protested, which didn't surprise him. Sam always insisted on paying her own way, even on team nights at O'Malley's, when Jack liked to buy dinner and rounds for his friends. She invariably slipped the waitress some money when she thought he wasn't looking. But he knew about it, and sometimes he would return it to her by placing the bills under some papers on her desk, or dropping them in her purse. He wondered what she thought when she found them, but he had never wanted to reveal himself by asking.

"Colonel, you shouldn't do that! I am perfectly able to pay for my meal," she said as she pulled a five dollar bill from the breast pocket of her blue, long-sleeved shirt. She held it out to the cashier, but Jack swatted her hand away.

"Carter, I'm paying for your dinner, and that is all there is to it!" The man handed Jack his change, and then he quickly dropped his eyes to the cash drawer, but not quickly enough for Sam to miss the grin on his face. Sam felt like crawling under the nearest table.

Jack allowed Sam to choose their table, which at this time of the day, and with the gate out of operation for now, was an easy task. The big room was almost empty. Sam walked to the back corner and sat down at a table with four chairs. Jack sat directly opposite her. For a while they ate in silence.

"You saw him smiling, didn't you?" Sam asked, her mind still on the commissary worker who had taken Jack's money.

"Smiling? Him who?" Jack asked as he took half of the sandwich, while Sam picked up his fork and began to eat his salad. He pushed it closer to her, and she opened the second packet of salad dressing and drizzled it over the lettuce and tomatoes.

"_That_ guy, the one at the cash register. He was laughing at us."

"Carter, I didn't see. But if he was laughing, I'm sure he wasn't laughing at you...er...us!" Jack knew exactly what she meant, and he had seen the guy trying to hide his grin. So there was another person on base who knew how they felt about one another. So what! Jack wasn't going to panic, just because someone thought they knew something personal about two of the SGC's highest ranking officers. Besides, since his conversation with Hammond, Jack was feeling pretty confident.

"Everyone thinks there's something going on, Sir, and I don't know how much longer I can take it!"

"What do you mean, Carter? What else can we do but ignore them?" He could simply tell her what Hammond had said, but for some reason he wanted to see her squirm a lot more. But what she said next was a real shock, and it made him re-evaluate his last thought.

"I'm thinking about transferring outta here, Colonel. You may be able to ignore all the gossip about us, but personally I have had it!" Sam hissed under her breath. Even though there weren't many people in the room, there was someone seated directly behind Jack, and she didn't want the person to hear.

"Oh, stop it, Carter! You know you won't leave the SGC with all the alien technology and fun trips through the wormhole! You'd be bored to tears anywhere else," Jack stated, keeping his voice down.

"I wouldn't be bored at Area 51, Sir," she said bluntly, and Jack eyebrows both shot up toward his hair line. Sam had never said anything about transferring out of the SGC before, and the idea sent a sharp pain through his chest. At least he hoped it was just the shock of what she'd said that suddenly had him feeling like he couldn't breathe. Of course, at his age a heart attack or a stroke were always a possibility, he thought fleetingly. It took Jack a minute to catch his breath and respond.

"You're not serious, are you?" he asked, putting down the sandwich which had suddenly lost its appeal.

"I am, Sir. I just can't take our sex lives being the number one topic on the base grape vine any longer!"

"Sex lives? You wish!" Jack snorted. He was thinking that he didn't even have a sex life, but Sam had obviously taken his remark very personally. She gave him an angry look as she stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork.

"Yes I _do_ wish, Sir! Damn it, I don't even get to enjoy what everyone thinks I'm getting!" she blurted out. And then realizing how much she had revealed, she dropped her fork and sprang up from her chair, bolting for the door at a trot. Jack got up and jogged after her.

As he passed a table filled with lab techs who had watched Sam leave with great interest, he said, "Food poisoning! Don't eat the tuna!" And then he was out the door and running along the hallway to find his 2iC. He didn't catch up with her before the elevator doors closed, but he figured he knew where she was going. Not wanting to wait for the elevator to return, Jack jogged to the nearest access tunnel and began to climb down the sixteen levels to Sam's lab. Fortunately Jack had perfected a way of sliding down the ladder without using the rungs, and in less than a minute he was climbing out the access door on level nineteen.

When Sam got to her lab, Jack was standing outside the door. She didn't have to ask how he'd gotten there before her; she knew Jack O'Neill quite well after having worked with him for over three years. She simply swiped her key card and opened the lab door,leaving it open so he could enter behind her. The first things Jack did were shut the door and grab a broom from the closet. He used the long handle to reach the wires on the back of the two security cameras. Sam just stood and watched with her mouth open, as Jack disconnected both of the intrusive black boxes.

"What are you doing, Sir?" she asked slowly, feeling a bit disoriented. She had just admitted to wanting her superior officer in a sexual way, and now here he was alone with her inside a locked room, and he was disconnecting the security cameras!

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna give the boys in security a treat while I do this!" Jack stepped directly into her personal space. And before she had a chance to protest, he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him. His lips found hers and pressed down hard, his tongue slicking over her lips, begging entry. Without thinking, which was very unusual for Sam, she opened her mouth and let him in. But before he had time to enjoy the sweet recesses of her mouth, her military brain had kicked into high gear and told her to put a halt to this craziness right now! Sam gave his chest a hard shove, as she tore herself free from his embrace. She quickly stepped backward.

"Sir! Colonel O'Neill, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she gasped. Jack stepped toward her, while Sam continued to back away.

"I thought you wanted me. You said..." But Sam didn't let him finish.

"I know what I said, and I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was I'm not having any sex...with you or anyone. And getting some once in a while would be nice," she said, her voice rising near hysteria, as she continued to back away from him. Jack kept stepping toward her, until Sam's back was against the wall. Now she had no place to run, and she knew it.

"I think I know what you meant, Sam. And I think the lady doth protest too much," he said as he placed both hands on the wall next to her head. Jack leaned in and stared down at her, their faces only mere inches apart. "Now, you tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave right now."

Sam tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She realized she hadn't fooled him, and that no amount of talking was gonna change his mind. His black eyes were boring a hole through her eyes and into her brain, turning it into useless mush. And before she could even think to stop herself, she replied, telling him what her heart wanted.

"Don't go! Please, don't ever go!" she cried as she wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Her last thought, before Jack's busy hands found their way under her shirts was, 'I'm gonna lose my career over this, but I don't think I give a damn!'

Just as Jack's hands cupped her bra-covered breasts and his tongue found its way into Sam's mouth again, there was an announcement over the loud speaker. "Major Carter to the briefing room! Major Carter, report to the briefing room immediately!"

"Jeesuz, can't a guy get a break here!" Jack yelled, and Sam couldn't help but snicker. In many ways Jack was still just a guy...but what a guy!

"Neither one of us is getting any breaks here, Sir," she giggled. "I've got to go, but what d'ya say we continue this later...say at 19:00 hours at my place?" She was busy tucking in her t-shirt as she walked to the door. Jack followed close behind her, like a little puppy hoping for a treat, she thought smiling. Jack was pretty happy too, because she had just promised him a huge treat! He was going to see Carter tonight...all alone...at her house!

"Sounds good to me, Sam. See you there!" He watched as Sam Carter jogged off down the hallway toward the elevator. Then he closed the lab door and shouted, "Whoopee!"

Jack got the step ladder out of the supply closet and spent the next ten minutes reattaching the wires to the security cameras. Once that job was completed, Jack went to his office to play with his X-Box.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

An unexpected turn of events had changed Sam's plans for the evening, but try as she might she was unable to reach Colonel O'Neill to tell him. So at the appointed hour when her doorbell rang, Sam knew exactly who it was. She threw open the front door and gave the Colonel one of her one-hundred-megawatt smiles. She hoped it would take the edge of the disappointment she was about to hand him.

"Here!" Jack said as he held out a box of chocolates. In his other hand he carried a bouquet of mixed flowers. Sam stepped back and made room for Jack to come inside the narrow foyer. She was shocked that he had brought her gifts, but she tried not to look too surprised, as though things like this happened to her every day. 'Like hell they do!' she reminded herself. In fact she couldn't remember any guy ever bringing her candy. And the flowers had always been the token corsages worn to proms. Guys had felt obligated to buy her those, so this was totally different and very nice, she decided.

"I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you like, so I bought one of each," Jack admitted, holding the colorful selection toward her. Sam smiled at him and took the green paper-wrapped bouquet, before turning toward the back of the house.

As Jack followed her to the kitchen, he was wondering if he'd made an error in judgment by bringing her candy and flowers. Was it too much? And that's when he heard them...voices at the back of the small house. Sam went straight to the counter next to the sink, where she placed the bouquet. But his attention was drawn to the opposite side of the big room...to the sofa and chair in front of the fireplace. There, sitting in Carter's small family room, were the three other Carters!

Sam saw the look of shock and confusion on Jack's face and knew she owed him an explanation.

"Colonel, General Hammond thought the best place for them to be is here with me, so we can keep working on a solution," Sam said under her breath.

"But I thought we were gonna..." he began, keeping his voice down. "...you know."

"I know, Colonel, and I'm very sorry about this. I tried to phone you, but all I got was your message service," she said in a normal voice.

"Oh, yah, sorry about that. I guess I forgot to check my messages. I went for a run and didn't take my phone." Part of his excuse was true. What he didn't tell her was that his knee had given out and he'd fallen on his cell phone, smashing it to bits. Then he'd had to limp all the way home. It was only the pain meds that were keeping him from limping even now.

"You run, _**Pop!**_ Colonel?" asked Carter number two, popping her pink bubble gum as she spoke. The brown-uniform-clad woman was sitting in the wing-backed chair next to the fireplace and facing the kitchen, while the other two visiting Carters were sitting on the sofa with their backs to him. Jack had read the reports on all of them, and had found the fact that the Captain was a superior marksman and a munitions expert not at all surprising. After all, those were things in which his Carter also excelled. However, number two's demeanor and even her appearance was very different from Sam.

Trained observer that he was, Jack hadn't missed the upper portion of a black tattoo on her neck, and he couldn't help but wonder how far down it went. Did it reach her breast, and what did it depict? Her hair was cut much shorter than Sam's, and she wore a lot of heavy eye makeup, not that it didn't look very attractive on her in a sort of wild kind of way. Jack couldn't help but notice the black mascara that accentuated her long eyelashes and made her eyes seem even bluer. He definitely could get lost in those eyes, he thought, feeling his groin begin to swell.

But suddenly Jack realized he was fantasizing about the woman, when he should have been listening to her. "Colonel, I asked you if you run?" she asked him again, her blue eyes openly studying him. She raised one eyebrow and smirked, and he realized he'd been caught daydreaming about her.

"Yes, I do. But not as often as I'd like. I have an old knee injury that flares up sometimes," he said truthfully, as he lessened the distance between himself and this tantalizing witch. Behind him he could hear water running, and he imagined that Sam was putting the flowers in a vase. He knew he should pay more attention to her. After all, she was the reason he was here. But the draw of all those blonde Carter heads was just too strong. And so he went over and perched on the arm of the sofa, looking from one Carter to the next, a silly lopsided grin on his face.

He knew that the one he was sitting closest to was actually Samantha Carter-O'Neill. She had been married to the Jack O'Neill in her universe, but now she was a widow. When she had first told them her name, Jack had almost choked on his bubble gum. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea...not the him being dead part, but the him being married to Sam part. That actually sounded like a pretty cool idea!

He really wouldn't mind marrying his Sam, if things were different. And now that he knew things could be different, he should be paying more attention to his Carter, shouldn't he? 'Then why in the hell are you over here drooling over these other women?' he asked himself. He looked over at Sam in the kitchen, but Captain Carter's words drew his attention back to the others once again.

"Colonel, we're gonna order Chinese. What d'ya like? ...food-wise, that is," Carter number two asked him with a wink and a pop of her gum. Carter number two was the only newcomer who was in the military. However, she was a Captain, not a Major, and Jack suspected he knew why. The word 'rebellious' came to mind when he looked at her or heard her speak. In fact she reminded him of himself when he was young. Insubordinate behavior and too many black marks had almost gotten him booted out of the Air Force. In fact, Jack figured he hadn't really grown up until he had a kid.

"I _like_ a lot of things," Jack replied, his grin broadening, "but I'll _have_ Kung Pao Chicken and fried rice." Captain Carter grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Carter number three looked down at the floor as though embarrassed by the sexual vibes that were being exchanged between Jack and the Captain, while Carter number four simply stared up at Jack with a look of longing.

"Awesome! A man who likes hot, spicy food is just my kinda man! I'll have Kung Pao Shrimp, steamed rice and a couple of pork eggrolls," Captain Carter said with a grin, and then she tossed the menu over to Carter number three.

Sam Carter, Dr. of Astrophysics, almost missed the menu as it came sailing her way. She fumbled with it momentarily, and then she placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She cleared her throat as she took a minute to wipe her glasses with a white hankie before putting them on. When she wasn't wearing them, she usually kept her eyeglasses dangling from a chain around her neck, which reminded Jack of a school teacher he'd had once upon a time. Dr. Carter finally picked up the menu and held it between her and Carter number four, aka Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Although Samantha and Dr. Carter were both civilians, they were very different in their outward appearance. Dr. Carter, whose long hair was rolled in a twist at the back of her head, wore a straight black skirt that hung below her knees, a crisp white blouse covered by a dark gray, pull-over sweater, and brown penny loafers like the ones the girls wore in school when he was a boy. She wore no jewelry other than a silver cross on a very thin chain, and she wore no makeup, not even lipstick. Jack sighed as he watched her, his heart nearly skipping a beat. She was beautiful in a sort of innocent way that had Jack's little colonel rising up to volunteer for duty. Jack thought she looked like a blank slate, ready for someone to write on, and he decided right then and there that he wouldn't mind being that someone!

Samantha Carter-O'Neill, on the other hand, was obviously a woman who was very aware of her femininity and was accustomed to men worshipping at her altar of loveliness. She wore her hair straight and long, the sides pinned back with sparkling, flower-shaped hair pins. She had on a pale pink, translucent blouse over a lacy camisole, a gray pleated skirt that didn't quite cover her knees, and knee-high, black leather boots with four inch heels. She had gold rings on the third finger of her left hand, which Jack assumed were her wedding rings. Around her slender neck she wore a gold chain with a circle of diamonds dangling from it, and diamond studs shone in her earlobes. Jack swallowed hard when she smiled up at him, and he couldn't help wonder what it would be like to make this lovely work of art fall apart under him, as he pounded into her.

"I'll just have some shrimp fried rice," Samantha Carter-O'Neill said quietly, as she stared at him with those magnificent Carter eyes. Jack gulped, wondering if he'd live through tonight's dinner.

Dr. Carter decided on Egg Foo Yung, and Sam wanted Broccoli Beef and steamed rice. After writing everything down, Sam called the restaurant and placed the order.

"Okay, I've got iced tea, hot tea, coffee, red wine and beer. What do you all want to drink?" Sam asked them.

"I'll take a beer," Captain Carter replied. She had a feeling that Colonel Jack would choose beer too. The Jack O'Neill in her reality loved beer. In fact, she and her Major O'Neill had spent many nights drinking beer at his apartment, before falling into bed together. And right now, since her Major O'Neill wasn't around and she was getting hornier by the minute, Captain Carter's sights were set on the Colonel.

Jack glanced over at the Captain, and she winked at him once again. Jack stood up and walked stiffly into the living room. His body's reaction to the Carters was making him wonder just how much longer he could stay in the same house with them, without embarrassing himself. After all, he wasn't a saint! Plus he had come here expecting to have sex with Sam, and now here he was surrounded by Carters! And unless his was mistaken, at least three of them were eager get him into bed!

"I'll have hot tea, if you've got jasmine or green. Otherwise I'll take iced tea," Dr. Carter stated in her no nonsense manner of speaking. Captain Carter snorted and then popped her gum, and Dr. Carter gave her a look that said she was shocked by the other woman's manners...or lack of them.

"I'll have iced tea," Samantha Carter-O'Neill responded, as she watched Jack leave the room. She missed her husband terribly, and seeing Jack here had been very traumatic for her. While Dr. Carter got up to help Sam set the dining room table, Samantha followed Jack into the living room, like a moth drawn to a flame.

Captain Carter followed them. She wasn't about to let this _frou frou_, girly imitation of herself get into the Colonel's pants before she did!

TBC

Find out what I've been doing lately by going to my new website. See bio for site address. If you love romance, then you will love my new e-books.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jack had tried to make his stroll into the living room look relaxed, but in reality he was anything but relaxed! As he moved around the small room, looking at photos and other memorabilia of Sam's life, he tried to adjust what was developing into a major...or in this case...a colonel-sized erection! He had his back to the doorway and had just given his not-so-little package a shove to the left, when...

"Colonel O'Neill," Samantha said softly, as she came to stand behind him. Jack hadn't even realized she was there until he heard her voice. He turned abruptly and then stood awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't see the bulge in his pants. But she unexpectedly burst into tears, and he suddenly found himself with a weeping Samantha Carter-O'Neill pressed against him, her arms clinging to his neck as she buried her face in his shirt. Even though he suspected she must be able to feel his burgeoning erection pressing into her belly, he couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"Don't let her get to you. She's always pulling that weepy crap," Captain Carter said with disgust, and he and Samantha jumped apart as though they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She marched over to them and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I can't help it! I miss my husband!" Samantha cried, wiping the tears from her face with one well-manicured hand, her other hand pressed affectionately to Jack's chest.

"Ya, we get that. But he ain't your husband, so stop trying to make him feel obligated to you!" Captain Carter spit venomously, her eyes shining with anger. Samantha stepped away from Jack and gave Captain Carter a hate-filled look.

"Whoa, hey! There's no need to get into a fight...specially over me! After all, there's enough of me to go around," Jack joked. He was just trying to lighten the mood, when he noticed that the other two Carters had come to stand in the doorway. Dr. Carter's mouth was hanging open in shock. Sam had a very nasty expression on her face...one that Jack had only seen a couple of times before. And both those times he had not been on the receiving end. This time was different.

"Colonel, I think you'd better leave," Sam said quietly but firmly.

"Why?" Captain Carter cried, turning to look at Sam. "It's not his fault that needy bitch threw herself at him!"

"I am not a needy bitch, you...you...flirt!" Samantha yelled back, in her most forceful voice. She wasn't crying now, but her neck and face were flushed pink, giving her a totally hot appearance...or at least Jack thought so. In fact this whole scene was turning him on even more, and he certainly didn't want to leave. Not when the fun was just starting!

"Ah, come on, Sam. If the girls promise to try and get along, can't I stay?" he asked, his thin lips drawn up in the sweetest pout that Sam had ever seen.

"You can't blame this on him, Sam," Dr. Carter said in his behalf.

'Wow!' Jack thought with glee. 'Even the shy one is speaking up for me!' Jack had never had women fighting over him before, and he was definitely enjoying this.

"Ya, it's not Jack's fault he's so irresistible!" Captain Carter chimed in, a big grin on her face.

'Irresistible! Holy Hannah!' Jack's libido cried. 'This situation just keeps getting better and better!'

"I will certainly refrain from arguing with Captain Carter, if you'll allow the Colonel to stay, Sam," Samantha added meekly.

She was obviously out-voted by the other three, and so Sam agreed. "Okay, he can stay. But we've got to try and get along. We can't figure out how to get you all home, if we're at each other's throats all the time." She squinted her eyes at Jack, sending him a silent plea to behave. "You can go pick up the food, Colonel," was all she said to him, but he got the message loud and clear. And then Sam returned to the kitchen to begin making the tea.

Jack excused himself to the others and headed for his truck, glad to be outside in the fresh air, where hopefully he could get himself under control. But to his surprise, when he climbed into the truck, he found he had company. Captain Carter was climbing into the passenger seat, a smug smile on her face.

"Captain, I don't think this is such a good idea," he told her honestly. But she wasn't listening as she slid over on the bench seat and literally wrapped herself around him. As her knee made contact with his cock, Jack yelled an obscenity and grabbed her thigh in one of his big hands, making a valiant attempt to push her knee away from him. But Capt. Carter was stronger than he expected, and before he knew what hit him, she was straddling his hips and pressing herself down on his throbbing erection. The pain of confinement and the pressure she was exerting were almost enough to send him over the edge! But not quite. His military training kicked in, and he was able to dislodge her fierce grip on him, successfully tossing her onto the seat on her back. And just at that moment the passenger door was pulled open to reveal a very, very angry Major Carter and the two other Carters as well.

"Get out! Get out of there this instant, or we'll drag you out!" Sam yelled at the military officer who was currently sprawled on the seat next to Jack. Pulling herself up, Captain Carter gave Jack one last lascivious leer and got out of the truck.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch! But you can't blame a girl for trying! I was just trying to have a little fun with him. You people are a bunch of uptight ass holes!" she yelled, as she marched toward the house. Sam slammed the truck door, and Jack started the engine and drove off before he realized he had no idea where the Chinese restaurant was located.

"Shit!" he groused as he pressed the call button on his steering wheel. Then he spoke Sam's phone number and waited for the On Call system to dial the number. Sam picked up on the second ring. "I have no idea where I'm going," he stated.

"I'd say that's true on so many levels, Colonel. But since I know you are referring to the Chinese restaurant, I will simply tell you that it's located at the corner of 5th and Main."

"Sam, wait! I'm sorry about before. I never meant for any of that to happen," he told her honestly. He heard a click and knew she'd hung up.

Jack didn't know what had gotten into him. Earlier he'd been thinking that having four Carters vying for his attention was totally hot, but right now he was feeling ashamed of the thoughts that had gone through his mind. He wanted Sam..._just_ her...not any substitutes!

It took Jack only twenty minutes to return with a big paper bag containing a dozen little white boxes. He helped Sam open them on the kitchen counter, and then he took the container of Kung Pao Chicken and dumped the entire thing onto his plate.

"Hey! You're not gonna eat all of that by yourself, are you?" Captain Carter remarked. "Where I come from we usually share our goodies," she said, giving him a sultry smile. Jack knew she wasn't just referring to food, and like the horny dog he was, he took the bait.

"I'll just bet you do, Captain," he replied with a smirk. Then he cringed. Damn! He'd done it again! He waited for the proverbial ax to fall, but all Sam did was nudge him out of the way, bumping her hip into his as she gave Captain Carter a disapproving look. Jack quickly took his plate and headed into the dining room. He sat down at one of the place settings and waited for the ladies to join him. When Sam came into the room she put a bottle of beer down in front of him, and he thanked her.

For the next six minutes the food held their attention, until finally Dr. Carter spoke up.

"I've been thinking..." she said, and Jack couldn't help himself. He just had to say it!

"When aren't you?" he asked, and Sam kicked him under the table. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Jack sputtered, giving Sam a wounded and slightly angry look.

"Sorry, but getting them home is a very serious matter, Sir," Sam reminded him. "What were you thinking, Dr. Carter?"

As Dr. Carter began to explain, Jack looked from her to Sam and then at the other two women. This was almost too much for his tiny little mind to accept! 'How in the hell could there be four of these gorgeous women...all right here in one place?' he asked himself, knowing that even if there was an answer, he'd never understand it.

"And," she continued in a timid voice, "I could be wrong, but I think our intersecting parallel universes could be due to a wormhole bisecting a black hole."

"But _which_ wormhole? I mean we were all going somewhere via a wormhole when this happened, so which one of us caused this?" asked Samantha Carter, who only had a degree in molecular biology. This was not really her field at all, but she still knew enough to realize that if a black hole was involved, only one of them could have caused this mess. Black holes were just not that common!

"Where were you headed when this happened, Samantha?" Sam asked Carter number four, the fair Samantha. Jack watched her perfect pink lips move and felt his groin begin to swell once again.

"I was going to our Beta site to run some tests on an organism that was found in the ground water there. I'm just glad I was alone at the time, or the rest of my team might be stuck here with me!"

"Is it common practice in your world to send a civilian through the gate unescorted?" Jack asked curiously. He couldn't imagine letting this fragile flower go on such a perilous journey all alone!

"Yes, it has been for about a year now. We don't have as many personnel as you do, Colonel. Sending other employees as escorts when they are needed elsewhere would be a waste of valuable time and money. And don't forget, our program is not run by the military." Jack pursed his lips and puffed out his cheeks. He had a few choice words in mind that he'd like to say about that, but he decided to keep them to himself. After all, stupid decisions made by her government were not her fault!

"And you, Doctor? Where were _you_ going?" Jack asked, targeting the quiet, unassuming version of Sam with his dark chocolate eyes. Dr. Carter glanced at him quickly and then averted her eyes, taking a sudden interest in her plate.

The Colonel Jack O'Neill of her reality was known as a very bad boy...the kind of man she secretly wanted, but found terrifying. She had never really met him, but she had seen him from afar, and each time she had been shocked by her primitive reaction to him. She was having the same reaction to this O'Neill, her panties growing wetter by the second. And having Jack's black eyes focused on her was not helping any! Dr. Carter crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together, trying to control the lust-filled thoughts she was having.

"Doctor?" Jack asked again. He could tell she was flustered by him, and her reaction intrigued him. What would it be like to make love to someone who was so obviously inhibited? Had she ever made love before? And if she hadn't, would she let him introduce her to sex for the first time? Would she scream his name when she came? 'Holy Hannah, Jack, why don't you just drag her up here on the table and find out?' his libido asked deliriously.

"Huh?" Realizing she had been day dreaming about him while he waited for her answer, she clapped her hand over her mouth and turned beet red. Captain Carter rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh, which she didn't try to hide.

"Dr. Carter, are you okay?" Sam asked geeky the geeky version of herself. Sam still couldn't believe how almost asexual this version of herself was! 'If my sex life leaves something to be desired, hers must be non-existent!' she told herself. Realizing how unfair she was being, Sam was suddenly ashamed of herself. She wasn't normally so competitive toward other women...at least not when it came to personal matters. 'Holy Hannah! Am I feeling threatened by these other Carters?' she wondered, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I was just trying to decide where to start," Dr. Carter claimed, giving Capt. Carter a disapproving look. Then she cleared her throat before she began to speak. "Actually I was returning from P2X-478, where I had assisted the locals with the detonation of an explosive device my government gave them. The timing needed to be precise, so I went there to calibrate their timing mechanism."

"What did they want to blow up?" Samantha asked.

"A dying planet in their solar system."

"Bitchin!" Captain Carter commented. They all looked at her, but no one said anything. She caught Jack's eye and they smiled at each other.

Doctor Carter continued. "It was in a decaying orbit around their sun, and their scientists had concluded, and rightly so, that if it collided with their sun, the impact would cause huge solar flares. And the flares would cause massive and sudden changes in their weather...huge tidal waves, earthquakes and other natural disasters. I consulted with them and found their theories to be correct."

"So, they were successful?" Sam asked.

"Well, I assume they were. Actually I headed back home right before they were due to detonate. I suppose the explosion could have caused a quantum singularity to form."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. He had heard the term before, but he couldn't remember what it meant.

"A black hole, Colonel," Captain Carter informed him, obviously proud that she understood at least some of what was being said. She had been to college too, damn it!

"Ahhh, a black hole," he responded as though it made perfect sense to him. "And this black hole could have caused this mess?" Jack asked, looking at Sam.

"Yes, Colonel. I'd be willing to bet that's exactly what happened!" Sam cried, grabbing his forearm and giving it a squeeze. Jack's little colonel began to stir once again, hopeful that if they'd figured out what went wrong, maybe his planned evening with Sam could still be saved!

Jack was about to place his hand over hers, when she whipped hers away and began gesturing with both hands as she spoke excitedly, suggesting possible ways to overcome the effects of the black hole.

For a second Jack had hoped it would be off to someplace private for him and Sam, but suddenly she began to talk techno-speak, and Dr. Carter joined her, along with Samantha who added her two cents worth. And soon it was as though the three Carters didn't even know he was there.

Only Captain Carter was paying any attention to him, and so he found himself paying attention to her in return. She cocked her finger at him in a come hither motion as she rose from the dining table. The others didn't seem to notice when he and Captain Carter left the room and headed down the short hallway.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

At her urging, Jack followed Captain Carter out of the dining room and into the hallway. The other Carters were brain-storming about how a black hole could have caused their universes to intersect. She suspected that Jack didn't understand this scientific stuff, and Captain Carter really didn't care. All she cared about was living in the moment, and at the moment her goal was getting this incredibly sexy man in bed!

"You may as well admit it, Colonel. They don't give a rat's ass about either of us. You and me are more alike. Wouldn't you like to find out just how much?" she asked suggestively, as she traced his jaw with her index finger. Then she drew her finger over his chin and down the center of his throat, to the chest hairs that were peeking out of his shirt.

"What've you got in mind?" he asked, giving her an innocent smirk as he trapped her hand in one of his. He bent down and breathed in her scent, his nose nuzzling her hair and across her forehead. This Carter's hair was shorter, and she smelled like bubble gum, but other than that, she was just as appealing as his Sam. And a part of him was very curious about that tattoo.

"I have in mind getting naked," she said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He allowed it, intending to keep the kiss short and quick, but she opened her mouth and sucked his tongue inside. Then her hands went to work, one caressing his nape while the other squeezed his butt. When he pulled away, she moaned and then pouted.

"Sounds interesting," he said, without giving in completely to her beguiling ways. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but he was finding her very hard to resist. After all, she looked almost exactly like his Carter! "I'd like to see the rest of that tat," he admitted. "What is it?"

"Get me outta here and I'll show you the tat and much more, Colonel," she whispered in his ear, before sticking her tongue inside. It tickled and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up...as well as another part of his anatomy.

Jack considered her offer for half a minute. He was feeling very frustrated right now. After all, he had come here to have sex, and all he'd gotten so far were excuses and criticisms. Deciding to go with his animal instinct, he put one hand on the front door knob and the other on the small of Captain Carter's back. He was about to open the door, when he heard an angry Carter voice behind them.

"Colonel, you know the Captain is not allowed to wander off," Sam reminded him.

"She just can't go unchaperoned, Sam. It's okay; I'll be responsible for her. I was just gonna take her for a ride," Jack replied, thinking fast but not very well. Captain Carter snickered at his faux pas, but Jack continued anyway. "She would like to see more of the city, so I thought I'd show it to her," he said, trying to sound casual.

"It's dark outside now, Colonel. Wouldn't it make more sense to _take her for a ride_ some time when it's light out?" Sam asked him, stressing the words he'd used.

Sam was currently giving him the same nasty look she had given him earlier. Jack knew his over-active libido had gotten him in deep shit with her this time. In fact, he figured he'd be lucky if she didn't castrate him. And kissing her or touching her ever again...well, that was probably never gonna happen now. He was totally fucked and it was his own stupid fault!

"Yah, I guess so," Jack admitted, hanging his head. Not only was he disappointed, but he was in pain, damn it! Fate sure had it in for him, he decided. Not only wasn't he going to be screwing Sam tonight, but it looked as though screwing Captain Carter was not in the cards either! But wait! Apparently Captain Carter was not going to put up with Sam's interference.

"Wait just a fuckin minute, Major! You're not my CO!" Captain Carter yelled. "And the Colonel here is _your_ CO! And unless I miss my guess, it's _you_ who has to take orders from him. So, Colonel, what's it gonna be? I stay here, or I go with you?" she asked, standing with her feet apart and her hands on her hips.

Wow, the woman had spunk! And spunk was something Jack had always liked in a woman. And of course she was correct when she said that Sam had to take orders from him. And since he was fairly certain that he had already ruined his chances with Sam, then why shouldn't he take what Captain Carter was offering him? If only he could be certain he had no chance with Sam!

"Well, Colonel? What's it gonna be?" Captain Carter asked him again.

Sam turned and began walking away from them. "If you go, you don't need to bother coming back," she said, and Jack knew that remark was aimed directly at him.

"Sam, honey! Wait a minute! Please!" Sam stopped before she reached the kitchen, but she didn't turn around.

"And if I don't go? Then what? Is it too late for us?" he asked as he walked toward her. He heard an exasperated gasp behind him, but he didn't turn around to look. "Sam, you're the one I want," he whispered as he put his arms around her from behind. Jack lowered his face to the side of her head and kissed the outer shell of her right ear. Sam's hands moved to cover his where they rested over her stomach. Then she spun around in his arms and tilted her head back. Jack took it as an invitation to kiss her, which he did.

"Oh, fer cryin out loud! The sexual tension between you two is enough to choke a horse! Why don't you just fuck her already!" Captain Carter yelled as she slid the pocket door open, giving her direct access to the living room. She wasn't about to stand there and watch as Major Carter played tonsil hockey with the man she'd almost gotten into bed. She had more pride than that! She slid the door shut with a bang, and left Sam and Jack all alone.

The kiss continued for almost a full minute, until both broke it off, the need for oxygen too great to continue. But as soon as they had gulped a breath of air, their lips locked once again, and then Jack's hands began to roam over her body, one large hand coming to rest in the center of her back, while the other swept from one butt cheek to the other, giving both a firm squeeze.

"Can we go someplace more private? Please! I'm dyin' here!" he gasped desperately. If he didn't get inside her soon, he was gonna implode!

"Yes, but give me a moment. I don't want them to think I've abandoned them," she said before slipping out of his arms and rushing back to the dining room. Jack leaned on the wall and sighed, trying to control the urge to grab his cock and just jerk off. He was beginning to wonder if all this torture was worth it!

The other women, including Captain Carter, were sitting at the dining table when Sam returned. "I'm sorry for the distraction, ladies. But as you may have already guessed, I had a previous engagement this evening. I'll tidy up the kitchen later. You can watch television or read or do whatever you'd like. Just please stay inside. As it is, I'll be lucky if one of my neighbors hasn't already called the local newspaper, the police or a tabloid!"

"There are two beds in the guest room upstairs, and there's a sofa bed in the living room, so make your choices. I've already put clean sheets on all of them, and there are more blankets and pillows in the linen closet upstairs, if you need them. There should be plenty of towels in the guest bathroom upstairs. I'm sorry, but whoever sleeps down here will have to shower upstairs. Oh, and there's extra night clothes in the chest of drawers in the guest room too. Wear whatever you want. Now, if there's anything else you need, just knock on my door. It's the only door on the right. We'll go back to the SGC tomorrow and work on a possible solution based on what we talked about today. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Dr. Carter's eyes were definitely misty, Samantha looked downright melancholy, and the Captain looked about ready to hit something or someone. They each mumbled 'thanks' and 'good-night' as Sam left the room.

Since she had no intention of sleeping in the guest room with the whining Samantha, or the prissy Dr. Carter, Captain Carter made a quick b-line to the sleeper sofa.

Sam was back in Jack's arms in less than a minute, but it wasn't soon enough for Jack, who tried to press her against the wall and shove his tongue down her throat. Sam pushed away from him and said, "Come on, Colonel! We are _**not**_ having sex in my hallway! Come up to my room," she urged as she pulled him along behind her by one hand. Jack was barely able to keep up with her when they climbed the stairs, due to the huge erection he was sporting. But finally they were in her bedroom, and Jack didn't wait a second before unzipping his pants. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down on her bed. Sam watched him curiously as she opened the closet door and kicked off her shoes, sending them flying. Then she hurried back to his side, laughing.

"Got a problem there, Colonel?" Sam asked with a chuckle, as she saw the enormous bulge in his shorts. She stood between his bent knees and helped him off with his shirt, and then she knelt down and untied his boots. After his shoes and socks were removed, he reclined on the bed and lifted his hips, so Sam could remove his jeans. His boxer shorts followed them. Then she just knelt there, staring in awe at the magnificent sight in front of her. His cock was long and thick, and the mushroom-like tip was about the size of a small plum and about the same color.

"Wow!" was all she could manage to think or to say. For once, Sam Carter didn't have the precise words to describe something!

While Jack watched from the bed, Sam stood up and slowly removed her clothing, putting on a little show for him. She was gratified to see his cock twitch in appreciation, when only her lacy pink bra and matching G-string remained. Jack quickly sat up and pulled her down on top of him, growling playfully. Sam giggled.

"No giggling, Major Carter," he warned with a cheeky grin. "Or I just might have to punish you," he added with a chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try," she shot back. He just chuckled and let her up, watching as she crawled away from him to the head of the bed. The view of her naked ass and the thin strip of pink satin covering her sex was almost enough to make him come right there!

Patting the pillow next to her head, she said in her most sultry voice, "Come on, big boy! Give it your best shot!"

Jack stood up and walked around the bed. Sam suspected he did it just so she would watch him, which of course she did! Sam gazed in adoration as his impressive cock bounced with each step he took. Then he reached out and turned off the lamp before getting on his knees and crawling toward her.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Sam," he told her, and then he straddled her hips, before bending down to nip and suck at her neck. When he found the spot that drove her wild, he dove in, sucking and licking it as Sam felt apart under him. In fact, she was giggling and groaning so loudly that they almost didn't hear the soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Oh fer cryin out loud! What is it now?" Jack yelled as Sam pushed on his chest and gracefully slid out from under him.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. One of them must need something. I'll take care of it and be right back," she whispered as she pulled on a short robe. Jack let his head fall back to the mattress, as he watched her slip out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallway. He heard some talking, but the words were too quiet for him to understand, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Sam was gone for about ten minutes, and Jack had almost decided to go look for her, when finally the door opened. Jack could see her dark silhouette as she discarded the robe, letting it fall to the floor near the door. He had moved to the far side of the bed while he waited for her, and now he lifted the blanket and she slid under it, moving over until she was face to face with him. She kissed him hard, pressing her lips to his and poking her tongue in his mouth, while her hands went down to his groin. With one hand clutching his erection and the other holding the back of his neck, she lifted one leg over his hip and threw her weight over him, successfully pushing him onto his back. Before he knew what was happening, she was sliding down on him. Then she began riding him like there was no tomorrow, tipping her pelvis forward a bit to rub her clitoris against his pubic bone. It wasn't long before a keening cry broke from her mouth, and her whole body shuddered above him.

Having had to wait so long for his release, the instant he felt her silken flesh kneading his erection, Jack was unable to stop himself from coming. With a loud grunt, he lifted his hips toward her, while clinging tightly to hers. One, two, three hard thrusts upward and he came, shooting his seed deep inside her. Suddenly it was all over...the thing he had wanted to do for so long had finally happened, but not the way he wanted. Jack had wanted to take it slow their first time together, but his intentions had flown out the window when he felt Sam's warm, wet pussy surrounding him.

She lifted off and fell over onto her back, letting out her breath in a puff. Jack rolled toward her and was about to pull her into his arms when she jumped up from the bed and dashed to the door. She bent down quickly and snatched up the robe.

"Sam! Where they hell are you going now?" he asked in confusion. She stopped and turned, the door open just a few inches. She held the robe up in front of her, and her body was backlit by light coming in from the hallway. Jack watched, stunned speechless when she removed the hair clip from her hair and allowed it to cascade down over her bare shoulders.

"I'm going back to the guest room. Being with you really helped a lot, Jack. Thanks!" she said, and then she slipped out the door and shut it. Jack sat up in bed and cussed a blue streak. Then he got out of bed and got dressed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When he got downstairs and almost to the kitchen, Jack could hear the sound of talking over the sound of the dishwasher. He stuck his head through the doorway and saw Sam sitting in the chair by the fireplace. The fire flickered brightly, making her blonde hair shine. She was talking to one of the Carters who sat on the sofa with her back to Jack. It appeared to be Carter number three. The doctor was wearing a pair of blue plaid, flannel pajamas, the top buttoned all the way up to her throat. Jack had to wonder who had loaned them to her. Surely they didn't belong to Sam! Her hair was rolled on big, pink plastic rollers.

'Ah,' he thought, 'so the one I just screwed was Samantha! Not that it made any difference; Sam was still gonna castrate him.

Jack hung back, trying to hear what was being said. Unless he was mistaken, he thought he heard Dr. Carter say she was sorry about something. And that made him think how sorry he was for what he'd just done. But somehow he knew that his feeling sorry wouldn't be good enough. In fact he figured that if Sam found out he'd screwed Samantha, he could kiss his sorry ass good-bye, because she'd kicked it all the way to Jupiter!

Sam saw him and smiled, waving a hand at him. She didn't seem upset to see him there, but Dr. Carter's eyes opened wide as she clutched at the front of her shirt, as though trying to protect herself from him.

"Jack! Come on in! There's fresh coffee, if you want some," Sam told him. Dr. Carter quickly looked away. "Naw, that's okay. I just wondered..." He was gonna say he wondered what was keeping her, but he realized that would sound callous, particularly if Dr. Carter was upset and needed to talk to her. "I guess I'll go now. I'll let myself out," he told her, as he turned to go. He heard her say something to Dr. Carter and then she was behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Colonel...Jack, I'm really sorry about this! She's finding all of this very upsetting."

"She's not the only one," he replied shortly. He was damned upset too! Not only had he been tricked into sleeping with Samantha, but instead of spending time with him, Sam was choosing to baby-sit one of her duplicates!

"Don't be that way, Sir. You know I didn't plan any of this!" Sam knew that Jack had no idea how true that was. She hadn't planned on playing watch dog to Captain Carter who was continually trying to get into Jack's pants, and she most certainly hadn't planned on playing mother-confessor to Dr. Carter, who found herself overwhelmed by the sexually explicit thoughts she was having about the Colonel.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't, Sam. I guess I'm just wondering if this was such a good idea after all," he said, bowing his head. Jack figured he might as well throw in the towel now, before she found out about him and Carter number four. He knew how women talked, and he figured it was only a matter of time before Samantha let the cat out of the bag. And maybe it would be easier for Sam when she found out, if they hadn't slept together. She'd have less of an emotional attachment to him, he figured.

"Well, if you really feel that way..." she began, but she didn't finish. He could see the tears shining in her eyes, and he felt horrible for making her cry. But maybe this way she'd get over him much faster. He knew he'd never get over her, but that was his problem.

"Yah, I guess I do. Why don't we just chalk it up as a learning experience, Carter? No harm, no foul?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to lose your retirement on account of me," she said sarcastically, and then she quickly turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Damn! Now Sam thought he was worried she'd turn him in, when that was the farthest thing from his mind! He hadn't even had a chance to tell her about the President's plan B, and now there wouldn't be any need for plan B, or even a plan A for that matter. Jack got into his truck and slowly drove home, wishing he'd never even heard of the Stargate program. His life may have been shit up until that point, but at least he hadn't met Carter, and he hadn't known what he was missing. Now he'd spend the rest of his life with regrets.

By 10:00 the next day General Hammond was ready to blow a gasket over the fact that not only wasn't Colonel O'Neill on base, he hadn't even bothered to call and offer some flimsy excuse! And to add fuel to Hammond's fire, Jack was not answering his cell phone. Of course the General didn't know that was because Jack hadn't had a chance to replace the one he'd broken.

General Hammond excused himself to the ladies seated around the briefing room table. Then he rose and signaled for Daniel to join him in his office.

"Dr. Jackson, I want you to go over to the Colonel's house and tell him to get down here immediately, or I'll bring him up on charges of insubordination, or something," George said without much conviction. He was an old fool when it came to that boy, and he knew it. Jack O'Neill had wormed his way into his heart, and even with all of Jack's faults, he found it very difficult to remain angry with Jack for long. In truth, George considered Jack to be the son he never had. And now his son was truant and needed a firm hand. George could do that. He just hoped that Jack was not late because he'd been drinking. But after seeing the Carters' faces this morning when he'd mentioned Jack's absence, he'd be willing to bet that Jack's disappearing act had something to do with them. And knowing Jack as he did, if he and Major Carter had a falling out of some kind, George would bet good money that Jack had turned to the bottle to drown his sorrows.

Forty minutes later Daniel was knocking on Jack's front door. He had also seen the unhappy look on Sam's face when Jack's name was mentioned. And not only that, he had seen the looks on the other Carters' faces as well. If Daniel had been a betting man, he would have wagered a year's salary that Jack had been a very bad boy.

Daniel knocked on the door once again and waited, thinking about the tears he had seen in Samantha Carter-O'Neill's eyes at the mention of Jack's name. Dr. Carter had turned pale at the mention of Jack, and Captain Carter had snorted and turned away. What the hell had happened between Jack and these women? Intending to find out, Daniel tried the door knob and found the door to be unlocked. He stepped inside the cool, dark foyer and called Jack's name.

"Jaack! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Hearing no reply, Daniel checked the living room and kitchen, which were strewn with empty liquor bottles, glasses and dirty dishes but no Jack. Turning his back on the disgusting sight, Daniel made his way down the hall to Jack's bedroom. He had never been in this part of the house before, so he wasn't sure which door led to the master bedroom. Assuming it was the one farthest away from the foyer, Daniel opened the door a few inches and peaked inside. There amid piles of clothing and rumpled bedclothes was his friend, Jack O'Neill, laying on his back and snoring softly, dressed only in his boxers.

Meanwhile, back at the SGC, Sam walked the corridor with her head bowed. She had witnessed General Hammond call Daniel into his office, and she suspected she knew the subject of the private chat. And when she saw Daniel rush out of the office, she was positive she knew where he had been sent and why. But exactly why the Colonel hadn't shown up for work today was something she could only guess. And her best guess was that it had something to do with what Samantha Carter-O'Neill had told them at breakfast that morning. The words 'coward' and 'bastard' came to mind, as Sam walked with the other three Carters to the elevator. Pressing the call button automatically, she thought back to Samantha's confession.

All four Carters sat around the dining room table feigning interest in the breakfast Sam had prepared, when Samantha suddenly burst into tears.

"I feel just awful, Sam! You've been nothing but kind to me, and yet I've betrayed you by having sexual relations with the man you love." Sam's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth fell open. Samantha's mouth continued to move, but to Sam the sound was just a loud buzzing in her ears. She finally shook her head and concentrated on the words.

"Please believe me, I didn't plan it! I was still awake last night when Dr. Carter went to find you. I watched as you and she went downstairs to talk, and then I don't know what came over me. I guess I just miss my husband so much that I couldn't resist! It was like I had been given chance to be with him again! I'm not proud of what I did, Sam. In fact I still can't believe I actually did it! And I don't blame you if you hate me. But if it's any consolation, I want you to know that Jack thought I was you. It was only afterward that I let him know the truth."

"I just knew it! I knew the little bitch was after him! Shit! Next time I decide to do something, nothing's gonna stop me!" Captain Carter shouted. Samantha put her head in her hands and cried. Dr. Carter turned pink and fanned herself with her napkin, and Sam couldn't decide whether to cry or scream. But instead she got up from the table and walked away, her mouth set in a grim line.

This was turning into a nightmare, Sam thought as she pressed number nineteen on the panel inside the elevator. They were going down to her lab. Now that they were pretty sure what had caused the intersecting of their universes, they had something on which to base a solution to the problem. And as far as Sam was concerned, the sooner her other selves got the hell out of here, the better! It wasn't just Jack who had let her down; these women had too!

Back at Jack's house Daniel had just made a pot of coffee. He poured some into the only clean cups he could find in Jack's kitchen and took them to Jack's bedroom. Waving one cup over Jack's face, he started talking.

"Come on, Jack, wake up! General Hammond is very angry at you. In fact, he threatened to throw you in the brig, if you don't get down to the SGC asap! Jack groaned, and swatted at the hand that held the coffee cup. Expecting such a reaction, Daniel managed to pull the coffee cup out of reach just in time. Then he waved it over Jack's face once again.

"Wakey, wakey, Jack! Mmmm, coffee!" he crooned, as he waved the cup back and forth.

"Daniel, if I get up off this bed, you're dead meat!" Jack yelled. He pushed himself into a half sitting position, one knee bent while the other leg slipped over the side of the bed, his foot hitting the floor with a dull thump. He managed to pivot on his butt and get both feet on the floor. Then he reached out for the cup and took it from Daniel. Daniel stood over Jack as they both sipped their coffee.

"So...wanna tell me what happened last night that made you want to climb into a bottle of whiskey?" He knew that although Jack liked beer, it took something much stronger to get him drunk.

"Scotch. And no, Daniel, I do not! Now why don't you get outta here. You've done your good deed for the day. Tell Hammond I'll be there in an hour," he said as he set the cup down on the night stand next to the bed. Daniel backed up as Jack began to rise. He grimaced as he saw how much effort it took for his friend to actually stand.

"I'll wait while you shower and dress, and then I'm driving you to the base," Daniel informed him, and then he left the room.

Jack pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them, leaving them where they landed. He looked down at his bed and reached into the pile of clean laundry he'd dumped there the day before, pulling out a pair of Jockey briefs and an undershirt. Then he went into the bathroom and shut the door. After five full minutes under the hot water, Jack felt no better, and he knew why. It wasn't just a hangover he was left with this morning; it was a huge amount of guilt that was making him feel like shit. He'd had sex in Sam's house with another woman, fer cryin out loud! He could sink no lower. He was a total and complete asshole, and he deserved the hatred that he was certain Sam was feeling for him right now.

In ten minutes Jack was showered, shaved and dressed. He headed straight for the front door, startling Daniel, who jumped up from his seat on the sofa and literally ran to catch up with Jack.

"I'll drive you, Jack," he said as he watched Jack walk to his truck.

"Nah, I'll meet you there," Jack said, and then he was inside the truck and revving the engine. Daniel's car was parked behind Jack's truck. So rather than have Jack plow right over his little Japanese compact, he got in and quickly backed out of the driveway. The big, black truck backed toward his car, and it was all Daniel could do to back up fast enough to avoid being hit. Jack's truck took off down the street, and Daniel threw the transmission into first gear and started following it. At the second light, Jack sped up and made it through the intersection just as the light turned red. Daniel was forced to stop. He could only hope that Jack would actually go to the base. When he arrived there, he was relieved to see the big, black Dodge parked in a 'do not park' zone, within twenty feet of the elevator.

'Well,' Daniel thought, 'at least I got him here!'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

For the next three weeks most people on base didn't even see the Carters. Everyone knew they were locked in Sam's lab, working long hours to find a way to get the three visitors home. General Hammond had done the only thing he could to help their cause; Sam had been relieved of her duties on SG-1, so that her time could be spent on the problem. But he had to keep the SGC running along smoothly, and to that end he had temporarily replaced Sam on SG-1 with a young female Captain named Elke Schneider. She was the first German citizen that the SGC had allowed to participate in the Stargate program. Capt. Schneider was said to be brilliant, and many were already calling her 'the second coming' of Sam Carter.

Jack didn't think there would ever be anyone as smart and as beautiful as Sam, but he kept his opinion to himself. He was just glad to have something to do besides mope around feeling sorry for himself. Everything had gone smoothly on their first few missions. Schneider had done her job well, and Jack had no complaints. And at the end of Captain Schneider's sixth mission, SG-1 had returned home to find the SGC abuzz with the news; the Carters had been safely returned to their respective universes!

Jack should have felt relieved, but now that Sam would be coming back to SG-1, all he felt was conflicted and nervous. How would he and Sam be able to work together after all that had happened between them? And not only that, did Sam know about him and Samantha? If she did, did she blame him? Did she hate him for it? If she didn't know, should he confess and beg her forgiveness? Was there even any point? Had she ever really cared for him the way that he cared for her? After all, it had been him who had initiated the physical part of their relationship. Sure she had seemed interested at the time, but maybe she just needed sex, or maybe she wanted to get him out of her system. Maybe she regretted her part in it. Maybe she was grateful he had changed his mind that night! God, the 'maybes' were driving him nuts!

Jack's mind was drowning in thoughts of Sam, as he sat with his team in the commissary at 18:30 hours. He sat quietly as the conversation of his teammates hummed around him, wishing he could concentrate on what they were saying, instead of making himself suffer these useless thoughts over and over again.

"Jack, did General Hammond say what had caused him to postpone the meeting to such a late hour?" Daniel asked, digging into the large serving of lasagna on his plate.

"Nah, he didn't," Jack replied, staring off into space. Daniel went back to talking about a mission that SG-1 had been on a few months earlier.

Jack's mind began to wonder once again. Hammond had told Jack that it was because of 'some pressing business.' He had also said that after the de-briefing, SG-1 was being given forty-eight hours of down-time. Jack wasn't looking forward to being alone and bored for forty-eight hours. He would rather have been sent out on another mission. But in this instance he had to do whatever his CO said. He just wished he could get Sam off his mind for more than five minutes at a time. It was easier not to think about her when he was on another planet and was responsible for his team's safety, but here on Earth thinking about anything but her was nearly impossible! Suddenly Daniel's irritated voice broke into his reverie.

"Jack? Jack, you weren't even listening to me, were you?" Daniel asked petulantly. He knew that Jack was thinking about something totally irrelevant to their conversation, and it really irked him. It was just like Jack to tune him out!

"I heard you, Daniel," Jack assured him, giving him a cold stare.

"Then what did I just say? Come on, Jack, tell me what I said!" He had been telling Captain Schneider about some of the jams SG-1 had experienced and how Major Carter had gotten them out of them and home safely.

Elke had been given synopses of all their mission reports, but so far she had barely had time to read the first few. So she enjoyed and appreciated their stories, which were much more interesting than their personalities would suggest. In fact, she found her comrades to be a very boring group of people. One talked incessantly only about his work, another barely ever spoke unless it was to give a monosyllabic response to a question from his colonel, and the third was the most curious of all. Col. Jack O'Neill seemed to have two interests only; getting his team safely home and going back through the wormhole as soon as possible. 'Don't these people have a life besides their work?' she wondered as she looked from one to the other. 'And why do I get the feeling there's something else going on here?'

"Come on, Jack, what did I just say?" Daniel asked again.

"I'm not playing any of your games, Daniel. I'll see you guys in the briefing room. I've got a report to write," Jack said, unwilling to admit he hadn't been listening. And then he got up and walked out of the room, leaving his unfinished dinner on the table. Teal'c lifted his head and followed Jack with his eyes, his expression revealing nothing of what he was feeling.

"Colonel O'Neill seems to be suffering from verstopfung. How do you say it?" Elke asked, looking at Daniel.

"Constipation," Daniel said with a laugh. "Good description," he said with a nod. He liked this young woman, and he thought she was going to make a fine addition to the program, if she got the chance. With her blonde hair and big brown eyes, she was also rather easy on the eyes, he thought happily.

"So, are Col. O'Neill and Major Carter a couple?" Elke asked as took another bite of pot roast. Her question surprised Daniel, but he recovered quickly.

"No, they're not. Our military doesn't allow them to fraternize. He's her CO. That's all he's allowed to be," he said firmly, glancing at Teal'c. Teal'c continued to eat and didn't make any effort to join the conversation. But they'd had a talk about this subject before, so Daniel knew that Teal'c was opposed to the frat regs. "Isn't it the same in your military?" Daniel asked Captain Schneider.

"Yah, there is such a regulation, but we try not to let it interfere with our personal lives," she said, and then she winked and smiled at him. Daniel blushed. Yes, he definitely liked this woman. She was smart, beautiful, and insightful too it seemed.

SG-1 arrived in the briefing room ahead of time and sat down at the big table, waiting for General Hammond to come out of his office. The window blinds were closed, so they couldn't see who was in his office with him. At exactly 19:00 the door opened and Major Carter and General Hammond emerged from his office.

Teal'c tented his fingers on the table in front of him and stared straight ahead, while Daniel's eyes went from Sam to Jack and back again. Sam glanced quickly at Daniel and then took the chair next to him, the one opposite Jack and next to General Hammond. Elke sat down and observed everyone curiously.

"People, congratulations on your latest mission! So, Captain Schneider, are you finding your assignment here at the SGC to be all you thought it would be?"

"Yes, and so much more, General Hammond." She really _did_ love the job. It was just her teammates who were a bit hard to get to know.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Col. O'Neill, unless you have any objections, Captain Schneider will be taking Major Carter's place permanently on SG-1." An audible gasp was heard coming from Daniel, and all eyes turned to the Colonel, who sat motionless as though chiseled from stone.

So Hammond continued. "Major Carter has asked to be given her own team. And since she has shown herself to be more than qualified to lead a team, I find no reason not to grant her request. Her team will be designated SG-22, and will consist of others like herself...scientists who have proven themselves in combat situations. Major Carter will be selecting her team over the next month. And there's something else that even Major Carter doesn't know; she is to be promoted to Lt. Colonel." Sam gasped. This was something she had dreamed of, but never expected this soon in her career.

All eyes switched to Major Carter now, but Teal'c was the first to say anything. "I congratulate you, Major Carter. You are truly worthy of this honor," he said, and then he dipped his head at her.

"Thank you, Teal'c. That is quite a compliment coming from you. And thank you, Sir!" she said, smiling at the General.

"Sam, I don't know what to add, except good luck and I'll miss you!" Daniel said, his eyes swallowed up by his grin.

"Thanks, but you know I won't be very far away, Daniel," she said with a smile. Sam knew she'd miss him too. The closeness they had shared meant a lot to her.

"Congratulations, Major Carter! And thank you, General Hammond for this opportunity to serve your great country...and also Earth!" Elke said with enthusiasm.

There was a pregnant pause while everyone waited, expecting Jack to say something. But instead he got up and stalked out of the room. General Hammond gave him a disapproving look, but he didn't say anything. He really couldn't blame the man for being upset.

"Do you want me to go after him, General?" Daniel asked.

"No thanks, son. Actually, I think if anyone should talk to him about this, it's Major Carter." Sam glanced at Hammond and then lowered her eyes. She wasn't surprised by what the General had said, only that he'd said it in front of her friends and co-workers. General Hammond had just spent the last thirty minutes scolding her for not telling Jack about her request for a transfer. She knew the General was right; she should have never gone over Jack's head on this. So maybe she did have this semi-public humiliation coming, she decided.

"I'll see all of you back here on Monday, people. You're dismissed," Hammond said quietly, and then he got up and went into his office. He just had one phone call to make, and then he was going home too.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Jack had just gotten into his truck when his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was the General's private line, he took the call.

"What is it, General? Another gut-wrenching surprise?"

"Jack, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. When Sam told me she hadn't talked to you about her request, I came down on her pretty hard. And just now, after you left the room, I told her to talk to you. I think now would be a good time to tell her about 'plan B', son."

"I'm not so sure about that. There are some things you don't know, Sir. I may have totally messed things up." 'More like I screwed things up, you jerk,' he silently chastised himself.

"Jack, all I do know is, you won't know for sure unless you try! I've never seen you back down from something when you really want it. So why should this be any different? You love the woman! Isn't she worth sticking your neck out for?" Hammond asked him.

"Eating humble pie would be more like it, Sir. But I guess when you put it that way... Hell, all she can do is say 'no', right? Or I suppose she could kill me. But hey, let's not assume the worst," Jack said with a laugh.

"Jack, I think the woman loves you just as much as you love her. Why don't you give her a chance to prove it?"

"I'm willing to try, Sir. So, you told her to talk to me about her new assignment?" Jack asked, his mind beginning to see a small patch of daylight through the fog of misery in which he'd been living for the past several weeks.

"Yes, I insisted. So you should be hearing from her very soon," Hammond assured him.

"Thank you, Sir! I'll let you know what happens."

"You do that, son. You do that!"

A little later at Sam's house...

She hadn't been home since the morning that Samantha told her about her and Jack. It all seemed so long ago and even sort of unimportant now. Why she had been so angry with him and so unwilling to forgive him, she was not sure. Maybe she just wanted to protect her career, which she knew she'd be sacrificing if their affair was discovered. Was that it? Did she really value her career more than she valued love?

Sam threw her coat and purse down on the bed and flopped down next to them on her back as she thought about this whole mess. Actually, to call what she and Jack had 'an affair' seemed so ludicrous! It wasn't truly an affair. Not really. They had kissed and petted, and they'd attempted to sleep together once. That hardly constituted an affair, now did it? Well, affair or not, now she needed to have a talk with him about this other thing.

That she hadn't talked to him about her transfer from SG-1 before this, had not been her way of getting back at him! True, she had been hurt when she'd found out about him and Samantha, but not telling him that she wanted her own team had nothing to do with that. Truly it hadn't! But it did have everything to do with the fact that she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She knew he'd be upset at losing her on the team, and she didn't want him to feel she was abandoning him or that she didn't appreciate everything he'd taught her. She didn't know how to tell him that this was something she'd always wanted, right from the start. She just didn't know how to tell him without hurting him, and so she hadn't.

Sam got up and took off her clothes, throwing them toward the clothes hamper in the bathroom. After she took a nice hot shower and changed into something totally un-military-like, she was going over to Jack's house to explain and to apologize. Hopefully they could still salvage their friendship. If not... Well, she really didn't want to think what her life would be like if their 'cold war' continued for much longer!

An hour later at Jack's house...

It was going on 23:00 hours. Jack had showered and changed into some clean, dark gray sweat pants, a white undershirt and a blue and gray, plaid, long-sleeved, flannel shirt. He also had on a pair of thick white socks, and a pair of Native American-made, tan, leather moccasins that he'd bought the last time he was in northern Minnesota. They were just like the pair he'd had as a boy, and they made him feel somehow comforted. The nights were beginning to get really cold, so he'd built a fire in the fireplace. And now he was sitting in front of the fire in his favorite easy chair and watching a hockey game on tv. At his fingertips was an empty bottle of Guinness. And he was just thinking of going after another bottle, when his doorbell rang. He picked up the bottle and carried it with him to the front door, pretty sure that there could only be one person who would show up at his house at this late hour. He flipped on the porch light and opened the door, expecting to find Daniel Jackson standing there on his front porch. To his surprise, it was not Daniel but Carter!

"Oh! I sort of expected to see Daniel standing there," Jack said honestly. Once he'd gotten over the shock that it was actually her, he looked her up and down, admiring her outfit. She had on a white silk blouse under a blue sweater with white pearl buttons, a short gray, pleated skirt and black, high-heeled boots. She was also wearing little pearl studs in her earlobes. Jack had hardly ever seen her in any other civilian clothes other than a sweater and jeans and seeing her dressed like this was not only surprising, it was also very satisfying. Had she been someplace else before coming here, or was this outfit meant for him alone? Jack hoped it was the latter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sir," she said, and then began to turn, as if to leave.

"No! Hey, wait! I didn't say I was disappointed! I'm just surprised to see you...here...alone. Come on in! Wanna beer?" he asked as he jumped back, holding up his empty bottle.

"Sure!" Sam stepped inside the foyer feeling nervous and out of place. She had been to his house before, but always with the team. Maybe this was a mistake, she wondered suddenly. Certainly Jack's reaction to seeing her had done nothing to make her feel at ease. She stood there while he went into the kitchen and got two bottles from the refrigerator. He removed the caps and came back into the foyer, handing her one of the bottles of Guinness. Sam followed him down the steps into the living room, and watched as he sat down in a chair facing the tv. She just stood there awkwardly.

"Sit down, Carter!" Sam went over to the sofa and sat down on the edge of the cushion, looking very uncomfortable. Jack couldn't help but notice her body language, and for some reason he couldn't keep himself from reacting...badly. "Christ, Carter, you act like we barely know each other. I've been your CO for almost four years now, and your friend too, I hope. There's no reason for you to feel uneasy around me, is there? I mean it's not like you deliberately planned to leave my team without telling me, is it? Oh, wait! That's exactly what you did!" he finally shouted, glaring at her with his black eyes.

Sam put the bottle down on the coffee table as she stood up. Without a look or a word, she quickly headed toward the front door. Jack, who couldn't believe what he'd just said, mentally slapped himself upside the head. "Ah, shit!" he mumbled. At the same time, he got up and rushed after her, catching her just as she put her hand on the door knob. His hand came to rest on top of hers.

"Stop! Don't go! Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," he said honestly. She pulled her hand out from under his and turned around, her back against the door.

"I think I do. You're angry because of what I did, and I don't blame you, Sir. But I want you to know that I didn't go to Hammond behind your back because of what happened at my house."

"So you know what happened?" Jack asked quietly, forcing himself to look directly into her eyes. And that did it; he was lost in the depths of her blue eyes. Without thinking that he might be crowding her or making her feel even more uneasy, Jack stepped toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't stop looking at her, and he didn't want to stop touching her. The cashmere sweater she was wearing was the same color as her eyes, and Jack thought she had never looked more lovely. She smelled pretty darned good too!

"Yes, Samantha told us the next morning," she replied breathlessly. Jack was so close she could almost count every little black whisker on his tanned face. She could also smell him...his soap, deodorant, whatever it was that made him smell distinctively like Jack. His scent was heady and was causing her mind to wonder. What was he saying?

"And you expect me to believe you didn't put in for a transfer out of spite...just to get back at me?" Part of him wanted to remain angry at her...to get back at her for how she'd disappointed him that night, but another part of him could never be mad at her...no matter what she did.

"I didn't! I swear! The truth is that having my own science team is something I've wanted from day one! I just didn't know how to tell you! I knew you'd be hurt!"

"You didn't trust me enough to understand why you wanted it? You didn't think I could see your point of view?" He slid his hands down her arms, the soft feel of the sweater filling his senses, and doing nothing to calm his nerves. Ever since she had come inside, he could feel his body responding to her just as it always had. It would be so easy to reach under her skirt, slip his hand inside her panties and get her off right there against the door. He knew she'd let him too; he could smell her arousal, and he knew she wanted him.

"You're right, Sir; I didn't think you'd understand. I'm sorry, Colonel. That's all I can say, except that I hope you can forgive me? I never wanted to hurt you," Sam said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"And I never wanted to hurt you, Sam! I had no idea she wasn't you! You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Sir. She told us everything. Well, maybe not _everything_," she said, blushing. Jack smirked.

"I guess we've both made some mistakes, Sam," Jack said as he slipped his arms around her waist. He brought his face down and nuzzled the side of her head, luxuriating in her scent. She smelled good enough to eat, and she looked as appealing too! This was not the military Sam Carter he had been on missions with, or the one he had practiced hand-to-hand combat with in the SGC gym. This was a beautiful, alluring woman, who was sending out signals that said, "Take me; I'm yours!" And he wanted to...he really did!

They had both admitted their part in the misunderstanding. But Jack still needed to hear just how much she loved him, before he'd tell her his news. And if she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear... Well, he had her backed against his front door, and there was no way he was letting her out of here until he took her at least this one time!

"I know I've made some awful mistakes, Sir. I've never been good at relationships," she said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back with this. And I wish there was some way I could show you how sorry I am," Sam told him, her voice soft and seductive. 'God, is the woman doing this to me on purpose?' Jack asked himself as he struggled to control the urge to ram his cock into her until neither of them could think or speak.

"There is one way you could show me, Sam," he growled, pressing his groin into her belly. Sam gasped, but she didn't try to get away. "And I'm sure it would be a lot of fun, but are you sure you wanna risk your new position as team leader? And what about that promotion? Surely you aren't willing to trade that for one night of sex, are you?" he asked, trying to tease the truth out of her.

"One night? What do you mean, Sir? I thought... That is to say I came here hoping..." Jack was nuzzling her neck and then her ear. And between that and his erection which was poking her in the belly, she was finding it hard to concentrate. Plus he was confusing as hell! He seemed to be saying one thing, yet doing another. What was the man trying to tell her?

"What were you hoping, Carter? Hoping I'd suck you till you came all over my face? Hoping I'd fuck you till you screamed?" he asked as he rubbed his nose through her hair, his lips nibbling her left ear. One of his hands was suddenly on the front of her blouse, unfastening the small buttons quite easily. Sam tried to think...to speak. But again she couldn't ignore the feelings he was stirring in her, and they had her usually-organized brain in turmoil!

"And then what?" Jack asked her. "We continue to see each other on the sly, until we get caught and reported by some over-zealous recruit or by someone who wants our jobs? I don't want you to lose what you've worked so hard to achieve, Major, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Eventually it would drive a wedge between us that no amount of sex could repair."

He watched as Sam's face fell. He knew she was hurting, and he didn't intend to let her suffer much longer. But a part of him really needed to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Even if they didn't have to risk everything to be together, he needed to know she was willing to take the risk...that he meant that much to her. Was he being unnecessarily cruel? Possibly. Was he praying she'd say she wanted him, no matter the risks involved? Definitely!

Jack had stopped unbuttoning her blouse when he got to the waistband of her skirt, jerking the blouse free and sending one button flying across the foyer. Sam gasped at his roughness, a chill shooting up her spine as her desire for him coiled tightly in her womb. He worshipped her porcelain cleavage with his black eyes. Then he brought one hand up to her face and lifted her chin with two fingers, while his other hand slipped down into her bra, fingers splayed over her breast, the taut nipple wedged between his two middle fingers. He squeezed his fingers together and watched her face, needing to see her reaction just like he needed to hear her say she loved him and would sacrifice anything to be with him.

Sam's eyes sparkled wetly even in the dimly lit hallway, the light from the fireplace reflecting in her sapphire eyes. Tears began to slip down her cheeks, and when she spoke her voice was a choked whisper. It didn't matter if all he wanted was just this one night; she was prepared to give him anything he wanted and never regret it. Suddenly she found herself talking...saying exactly what she was feeling, without any thought as to how desperate she might sound. "I want you, Sir, no matter what," she breathed out, as she felt her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"And if I lost my career because of you, I would never blame you, Jack. I could never blame the man I love for loving me in return," she said, and Jack's heart soared. She had said the words he needed to hear. She had answered his prayer, and now all he wanted to do was make love to her. Right here and right now! But her expression was so sad and so desperate that he couldn't ignore it, and so he quickly told her what Hammond had told him. And when he was finished, she beat her small fists on his chest and cried tears of joy while Jack held her.

"Sir, I can't believe you've known about this for weeks, and you didn't tell me!" she cried, pummeling his chest, until Jack began to cough and sputter.

"Hey! No roughing up the old man!" Jack grabbed both of her wrists and held on until she stopped struggling. Then he moved them to his neck and let go, before bringing his hands down to her hips. Sam hung on to his neck and tilted her head back, smiling at him through her tears. "That's better," he said, kissing her gently on the tip of her nose.

"You're not old, Sir. Older maybe, but not _old_. But you are devious and confusing! Why did you wait to tell me about the President's plan, Jack?"

"I needed to know how strong your love for me is. I guess that sounds selfish or self-centered or something, and maybe it is. But you've got to remember that I've already been married to someone who didn't love me enough to stick by me through the bad times. I didn't want to make that mistake again."

"Married? Are you saying you want to marry me?" Sam asked softly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Sure I do! You don't think I'm the kinda guy who sleeps around, do you?" he asked with a chuckle. So, will you marry me, Sam?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Jack had just asked Sam to marry him, and he didn't have long to wait for her answer.

"Yes, Jack! I will!" Jack kissed her, his mouth attacking hers as though he wanted to suck the life out of her. They had kissed before, but never like this. And when he finally pulled back so they could snatch a breath of air, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it.

"Please make love to me, Jack!" she pleaded, her breath hot in his ear. Jack shoved her legs apart with his knee, drawing her skirt upward as he leaned into her, burying his face between her breasts. Sam moaned her approval when he inhaled and then began to press wet kisses to her cleavage. Wanting to give him better access, she reached down and flipped open the front clasp of her bra. When the lacy undergarment fell open revealing her plump, rosy-tipped breasts, he groaned at the sight them.

"Oh, baby, nothing could stop me now!" he vowed as his right hand found its way under her short skirt, which he pulled up to her waist. Then he slid his hand down into her bikini panties. Finding the tiny scrap of material to be too constricting for his big hand, Jack grabbed hold of it and yanked hard, tearing the undergarment from her body. Sam yelped in shock but began to moan again, as his long fingers began exploring her sex, slipping between her arousal-slicked lips to spread her fluids around and over her clit. All the while his mouth was locked one pert nipple, sucking it and the surrounding areola into his warm mouth, as his tongue flicked over the tip repeatedly. Then he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, while Sam writhed and swayed her hips under him, moving her feet apart in an open invitation.

Soon Jack's long, clever digits were diving into her tight, hot channel, her juices dripping down over his hand, while his other hand was pressed to the back of her hips to hold her still for his penetration. His fingers circled her opening and pressed into her, two at a time, and then he added a third finger, jamming all three into her without warning. Sam shuddered under him, but she didn't come as he'd hoped she would. She needed something more, and Jack was experienced enough to know just what it would take to get her off. Hooking his fingers behind her public bone, he began to rub her G-spot slowly...up and down, up and down...until Sam was crying and pleading for him to make her come. Suddenly he switched directions, massaging her sensitive tissues back and forth, shimmying his fingers from side to side at a much faster speed. He rubbed her faster and faster, his fingers slipping from side to side, the heat and tension building like Sam had never experienced before. Sam felt her climax mushrooming, bursting to life like a blossom opening in the warmth of the noonday sun. Overcome with emotion, she screamed Jack's name and something else that made his heart sing.

"Jaaaack! Oh, God, how I love you!" she shouted in a broken voice, as she wept openly.

Before she had a chance to calm down, Jack had jerked down his pants and pulled her left thigh up over his hip. With one sure move, he plunged his cock into her satin-like sheath. And then he began to move, pulling himself out and pushing back inside her at a slow, steady pace, his thick, silken rod stretching her deliciously.

"Harder," Sam hissed as she became used to the girth of his thick cock, and Jack picked up the pace a little, thrusting his hips toward her with more force, her butt and back thumping against the door with each forward push. "Harder...faster," she hissed once again, obviously enjoying the stretch. And Jack did as she asked, tilting his pelvis up and back faster and harder, as he attempted to drive his erection into her womb with greater and greater force. But the angle was wrong for him to thrust the way he really wanted to, and so he lifted her up off the floor with both hands under her ass, helping her to wrap her legs around his hips. Now he could slam himself into her, and so he did. At one point Sam's head fell back and banged hard against the door. But she didn't even seem fazed by the blow, as she held on tight, her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck.

Jack had let go of her breasts and currently had his face buried in her neck as he huffed and puffed with the effort he was exerting. Realizing he needed to come very soon, Jack slipped his right hand between their bodies and went straight for her clit, pressing hard on the swollen nub with his middle finger. Almost immediately Sam's muscles clinched around him and she screamed out her release, as her back arched and her head hit the door with a resounding thud. He removed his hand from between them, and began to pump into her with short, quick jabs, grunting with each stabbing blow. After just a few more thrusts, Jack allowed himself to come, his essence spurting from his pulsing cock, filling her waiting womb.

Jack slowly eased Sam down to her feet, kissing her lips gently before looking into her shimmering blue eyes. "You okay?" he asked, praying it had been as good for her as it had been for him.

"I'm fine...better than fine actually." She giggled nervously as she tugged at her skirt. Sam's skirt was hiked up around her waist, her blouse and bra were hanging open, and she had creamy ejaculate running down her inner thighs. Holy Hannah! She felt like a teenager who'd just done it behind the gym with the school's star hockey player! The thought made her giggle even more.

"No giggling, Major," Jack warned her with a laugh as he stared at her with his dark chocolate eyes. Then he lowered his head and began to trail his nose over her jaw and down her neck, leaving little nips and kisses along the way. She shivered involuntarily. She had a feeling he was about to start ravaging her all over again, which she really wouldn't mind except for one thing...she really wanted to move this to a bed!

"No giggling or what?" she giggled again, this time being deliberately playful. Jack teased her in return, his nose brushing over the slopes of her breasts, while avoiding her nipples. Sam groaned as he finally placed a single sloppy wet kiss on her breast bone.

"No giggling or I may just fuck you again right here!" he challenged her, suspecting she was feeling the need to lie down. He needed to get horizontal too, since his right knee was feeling pretty sore. But he wasn't about to admit it to this much younger woman! He had his pride, damn it!

"In that case I think I'll behave. Eh...Against the door sex with you was really hot, Jack. But I'd really like to see what you can do in a bed. Help!" Sam yelped when Jack suddenly swung her up into his arms.

He was about to start walking to the bedroom when he remembered that his sweat pants were currently gathered around his ankles. With the moves of a much younger man, Jack stepped on one leg of his pants and then the other, finally managing to rid himself of them. Then he marched down the hallway to his bedroom with Sam in his arms, his partially-erect cock swinging back and forth like a divining rod. Standing Sam on her feet next to his bed, he unceremoniously stripped off her clothes before pulling back the blanket and sheet. Then he picked Sam up and dropped her in the middle of the big bed.

Sam landed on her back, giggling uncontrollably once again. Glancing up at Jack she saw his menacing leer as well as his burgeoning erection, and she quickly began to do a backward crawl away from him, giggling and screeching "No!" as she went. Jack pulled off his shirt and undershirt and climbed onto the bed, following her. By the time Sam had her head on the pillow, Jack was settled between her legs, his swelling cock pressed into her belly.

"I thought you said you were going to behave," he teased.

"I thought you said you were old, Jack," Sam laughed, as she lifted her hips toward his, grinding his cock between their bodies. He had grown hard quickly, surprising even himself.

"Well, I gotta admit some parts of me think like a teenager," Jack acknowledged with a shit-eating grin. "...like my dick."

"Thank goodness for that!" Sam chuckled as she felt him adjust his position, so his cock was now between her legs and pressing against her folds.

"You're askin for it, you sexy wench!" he cried playfully, lifting his hips a bit to taunt her. This move caused his hard shaft to drag across her labia, rubbing it mercilessly. Sam instinctively opened her legs wider and pulled him toward her, her nails scraping his shoulders and back. "Yessss!" she hissed.

And then Jack covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, as he plunged headlong into her steamy depths. No preamble, no further foreplay was necessary; she was wetter than wet and her lips, swollen from their earlier encounter, hugged him in a lover's embrace. Sam's cunt felt warm, soft and inviting around his yearning cock, and the fantastic sensation was almost too much for him to take. He suddenly released her mouth and gulped a breath of much needed oxygen, his forehead pressed to hers.

She was quite literally pinned beneath him, but he wasn't moving! Sam wiggled her hips, but he still didn't move. She pushed back with both hands on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"What? Are you actually stopping to think, Jack O'Neill?" she asked with a smug smile on her face.

"I am," he admitted.

"And what are you thinking about, pray tell?" she asked as she suggestively rolled her hips and squeezed her vaginal muscles, sending shock waves down his steel-hard shaft and up his spine. The feel of being totally encased is her warm silkiness was almost more than he could endure, but he was determined to make this time last longer than the first.

"Mmmmm, nice," he hummed at the feeling before answering her. "I was just wondering what it would have been like...having all four of you Carters here indefinitely."

"I predict you wouldn't have lived through the first year," she stated flatly, a confident smirk on her face. Jack kissed her on the nose and rolled his hips before pulling out and pressing back into her velvet caress.

"Sweet!" he mumbled, breathing out. "And why do you think I wouldn't have survived, Carter?" Jack jumped, as she flexed her muscles around him once again.

"Because, Jack, fucking all four of us would be more than any man, even one as virile as you, could take," she assured him smugly.

"Ah, I see. So, did all three of our visitors want me? Even Doctor Carter?" he asked, his ego demanding affirmation of what he already suspected. Of course it was great to know that Sam wanted him, but to know that three other Carters wanted him as well, well that was icing on the cake, so to speak!

"Yes, all of them wanted you, even Doctor Carter. She was very embarrassed by her physical reaction to you, by the way." She watched as Jack's smile grew even larger. "**What**?" she asked sounding a bit peeved. Knowing the man's mind worked in mysterious ways, she could only wonder what he was thinking about now.

"It's silly," he said, and he actually blushed, something that Sam had never seen him do.

"Tell me!" she urged, treating his cock to another squeeze. Jack dipped his head and held his breath until the urge to pound into her passed. Then he responded, nuzzling her right ear as he spoke.

"Well, I was just thinking that me and the girls coulda had a foursome!" he replied, his eye sparkling mischievously.

"**Over my dead body**!" Sam swore, pounding her fist on his shoulder. "Now stop gloating and get back to work, Jack O'Neill, before I change my mind!"

Of course Jack did as he was told, since he didn't want to lose the one Carter he had. But he suspected he'd always wonder what a foursome with the other Carters would have been like, and whether or not he would have survived it.

Fired up by his deviant imagination, Jack decided to show Sam just how good he really was. First he startled her by pulling out and sitting back on his heels. Then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her toward him, flipping her onto her stomach at the same time. "Lift up!" he ordered, as he reached up and snatched the pillow her head had been resting upon. When she didn't move, he slid one arm under her hips and lifted her, shoving the pillow under her belly. Then he swatted her on the butt, leaving a red hand print.

"Hey! What was that for?" she shouted almost angrily, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"For not doing as you're told...and so I can do this," he said, bending down to place wet kisses on the rosy area, as his hand reached between her legs, his fingers stroking her sopping pussy. Then he followed the strokes and kisses with another swat. Sam yelped in shock.

"Ouch! What was that one for?" she asked, but this time her voice was meek, and her thighs were trembling.

"So I can do this," he repeated, before he began licking the stinging flesh. He licked upward several times, before blowing cooling air over the injured flesh. Slowly he worked his way across her ass, licking and blowing before wrapping both arms around her thighs and licking her from clit to asshole repeatedly, as though he were eating an ice cream cone.

Sam had begun to lift her butt toward him while pivoting her hips, and Jack suspected that she was ready for anything he wanted to do. He decided to try something a little different as he knelt between her parted legs, her sex pink and swollen in a nest of blonde curls. Wetting the fingers and thumb of his right hand in her juices, he shoved his index finger and middle finger into her vagina. At the same time he inserted his thumb into her asshole. Sam flinched at first, her thigh and stomach muscles tightening when she felt the unfamiliar presence.

"Easy, baby. You'll like this," he assured her. "Just relax and let ole Jack take care of you," he crooned, as he began to move his fingers and thumb in and out of her at a regular pace. But soon Sam was doing all the work, fucking herself on his digits, and Jack barely had to do anything but hold his hand in place. Wanting to give her as much stimulation as he possibly could, he slipped his left hand under her and tweaked her left nipple between his finger and thumb as he leaned forward on one elbow, bending low over her body. He pulled the firm little nub hard and then rolled it from side to side, listening as Sam began to make a sort of wordless sound deep in her throat.

By now her twat was dripping, her fluids running down his hand and forearm, and the urge to fuck her was beginning to make demands on his actions. He really needed to get her off, so he could bury himself up to his balls inside her. He needed to do it...he needed to do it right away! Her whole body shook with each thrust of his fingers and thumb, as her hands clutched at the sheet next to her head. Jack kissed the back of her left shoulder, and then he sunk his teeth into the muscle at the base of her neck. She screamed as she came, and Jack could feel her muscles clamp down solidly on his fingers.

Jack didn't wait for her to calm down at all. While her vaginal walls were still rippling in orgasm, he pulled his fingers and thumb out of her and directed his aching shaft to her dripping hole. In one hard thrust he was deep inside her, and then he began to move, his big hands lifting her hips as he knelt behind her. Sam lifted herself onto her elbows, changing the angle and enabling Jack to hit her G-spot with each downward thrust. As Jack felt his climax begin to spiral out of control, he heard Sam utter three words that were like music to his ears.

"I'm coming again!" she gasped, obviously shocked. And then she did come, her pussy vibrating with each wave of contractions around his rock-hard dick. Jack just closed his eyes and smiled as his cock pulsed inside her, filling her with his love. Then he collapsed onto her back, but immediately rolled over onto the bed, pulling her along with him. Jack reached back and turned off the bedside lamp, and Sam scooted backward into his waiting arms. She pulled the covers up over both of them, and then remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Tell me something," she said suddenly. Jack was feeling very sleepy just now, and he didn't really feel like talking. But he knew how women were about cuddling and talking after sex, and so he answered her.

"What?"

"Earlier when you talked about having a foursome with them...the other Carters...why didn't you include me in your plans?" she asked. Jack propped his head up on one hand and looked down at her. He couldn't see her face all that well. 'Is she kidding or is she serious?' he wondered. Since her voice sounded serious, he decided to take no chances; he'd tell the truth ... well, mostly.

"Well, first of all, you must believe I was only kidding when I mentioned the foursome thing. But now that I think about it, I'd have to say that I don't think you would go for something so kinky," he answered, hoping he hadn't said anything that would rile her.

"_Really_? Well, that's too bad." Sam looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling like the finest sapphires.

"What is?"

"It's too bad that now you'll never know for certain," she replied with a dimpled grin.

THE END


End file.
